Demon from Kyoto
by ika.zordick
Summary: Anak bungsu Keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum yang begitu di sayangi oleh kedua kakaknya yang overprotective pergi ke Kyoto untuk menikmati liburannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ketika ia pulang malah membawa seorang iblis yang mengira dirinya adalah 'Yuki Hime', putri bangsawan pada era Shogun? KiHyun Slight!KiWook


**Demon From Kyoto**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun and other**

**Summary: **Anak bungsu Keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum yang begitu di sayangi oleh kedua kakaknya yang overprotective pergi ke Kyoto untuk menikmati liburannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika ketika ia pulang malah membawa seorang iblis yang mengira dirinya adalah 'Yuki Hime', putri bangsawan pada era Shogun?

**Warning: Typos, BL, Sho-ai, Don't like don't read, ambil yang baik saja jangan yang buruk.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**.**

**.**

_Angin berhembus di tengah bunga bermekaran_

_Sakura bersinar, di tengah terang rembulan._

_Putri cantik, dengan ribuan pengawal hebat di sekelilingnya_

_Memejamkan matanya. _

.

.

"Yuki—_sama"_ seorang ninja pengawal berpakaian serba hitam menunduk hormat di belakang seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam kelam panjang yang tengah menatap rembulan yang tengah bersinar indah di malam itu.

"Rembulan menyinari kolam ikan di bawah pohon sakura. Hembusan angin membawaku ingin pergi dan bebas, tapi apa daya ketika semua akan menghilang"

"Tuan besar menyuruh anda untuk beristirahat"

"Keluarlah!" Putri cantik ala bangsawan Jepang itu memberi perintah, membuat ninja yang menjadi pengawalnya menghilang begitu saja. Yuki—sang putri yang dipercaya sebagai bangsawan cantik lambang kemenangan Jepang itu menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di telapak tangannya yang putih seperti salju.

Seorang pria menyeringgai, menatap sang wanita cantik yang membuat jantungnya berdegup—jatuh cinta. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, tubuhnya yang tadi tak terlihat kini mulai membentuk visual. Duduk di salah satu cabang bunga Sakura yang besar, dengan pakaian kimono hitam abu abu yang ia kenakan.

Yuki tersentak, dia mendongak takut, tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya yang sekelam malam bertemu dengan bola mata kemerahan bagaikan darah yang kini memerangkapnya. "Kau—" nafas putri bangsawan lambang kemenangan perang itu tercekat. Siapa yang sangka ia akan bertemu mahluk asing di perkarangan rumahnya sendiri.

Wanita cantik itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mengadukan apa yang ia lihat pada para ratusan pengawal yang mengelilingi kamarnya. Sia-sia—

Mereka mematung di sana, seolah waktu sedang di hentikan. Hanya ada dia dan pria asing yang entah mahluk apa yang sedang duduk di atas cabang pohon bunga Sakuranya. "—Yokai _sama"_

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kyu" sejujurnya pria itu sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Yokai—Iblis dalam bahasa Jepang—terselip di bibir wanita cantik yang memikatnya itu dalam memanggilnya. Kyu turun dari pohon dengan sekali lompatan, gerakannya secepat kilat nyaris tak terlihat.

Ia berada di hadapan Yuki, menyentuh pipi mulus wanita yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Terus memperhatikan gerak gerik wanita yang hanya terkurung dalam kamarnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ulang tak memperdulikan Yuki yang ketakutan pada dirinya.

"Yu—Yuki"

"Yuki, jadilah istriku!"

_Sang iblis yang terkenal sebagai sosok pujaan dikalangan sesamanya,_

_Kini jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia yang begitu dipuja_

_Namun, harusnya ia tahu. Harusnya ia sadar._

_Iblis dan manusia itu berbeda. _

_Meski cintanya tak pernah luntur, seperti dirinya yang tak termakan waktu_

_Dia melihatnya, gadis cantiknya menua._

_Rambut hitam berubah menjadi putih, ia tak peduli. _

_Tapi saat namanya tersebut di bibir gadisnya dengan deru nafas yang begitu lelah. _

_Ia sadar, Putri saljunya meninggalkannya dengan kelopak Sakura yang mengantarkan kepergiannya. Membuat luka yang dalam di hati sang iblis._

.

.

Tahun 2014

Seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam kelamnya, bibirnya yang merah darah dan kulitnya seputih saljunya melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu percaya diri di Incheon _International Airport. _"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI TUAN MUDA" orang orang berpakaian hitam membentuk barisan, membungkuk formal secara serempak pada sang pria muda yang kini tersenyum canggung.

Malu sekali—

Jelas saja, dan inilah yang ia benci dari keluarganya yang serba berlebihan itu. Ia membungkuk pada orang orang yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek tontonan. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" katanya gelagapan.

Dia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tas ransel yang ia bawa tadi, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mencoba berpura pura tak mengenal satupun dari orang orang berpakaian hitam yang kini mulai ricuh mengejarnya. "Tuan muda.. tuan muda" panggil orang orang tersebut.

"Sialan sekali" decih Kibum—pria yang baru tiba di bandara itu yang kini berlari menghindari pria pria bertubuh besar yang mengejarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menghela nafasnya, ia sedikit lega sekarang ia berada di sebuah taxy yang akan membawanya kembali ke kediaman mewah milik keluarga Kim. Ia melihat kebelakang, ia jelas sekali melihat mobil mobil para suruhan salah satu kakaknya tengah mengikutinya, lucu sekali. Ia sudah sebesar ini namun ketiganya—pria yang berusia lebih tua dan berasal dari Rahim yang sama dengannya—masih sibuk mengurusinya seperti bayi.

Ia menatap malas ke jendela samping kanannya, menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan jalanan. Dia tercekat ketika melihat sebuah mobil hancur di tabrak truk besar. Mobil itu terbalik, kaca kacanya pecah dan ia jelas melihat sesuatu berwarna merah mengalir dan merembes di aspal.

"Kasihan sekali, kecelakaan sering terjadi belakangan ini" ucap sang supir taxy membuat Kibum tersentak. Ia kembali memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sana. Matanya tiba tiba menangkap sosok anak laki laki bermata bulat yang kini menangis tersedu sedu sambil meraung. "Selamatkan adikku kumohon, selamatkan adikku!" teriaknya namun tak ada yang memperdulikannya. "Ayah Ibu!" panggilnya pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang hanya memperhatikan mobil itu dan regu penyelamat yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan orang orang dari sana.

"Hentikan!" Kibum sontak berteriak. Ia mengucek berkali kali matanya. Ia melotot tak percaya saat melihat lelaki yang mirip dengan sosok sang ayah yang di panggil anak laki laki bermata bulat itu tergeletak di pinggir jalan dan tengah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari tim penyelamat. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumam Kibum.

"Tidak, Hime Yuki" Kibum tertegun, dia melotot tak percaya pada laki laki yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Dengan pakaian khas Jepang yang ia kenakan dan pedang di tangan kirinya yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih. Rambut pendek kecoklatan ikal dan tatapan mata yang tajam namun entah kenapa begitu meneduhkan untuk Kibum.

"Ada seorang bocah kecil yang terjepit di dalam mobil itu" laki laki yang entah siapa itu menunjuk pada mobil yang terbalik tersebut. Membuat Kibum mendapatkan dorongan dari mana membuka pintu taxynya dan berlari menghampiri anak laki laki bermata bulat yang masih menangis meneriakkan nama 'Jongin'.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kibum dengan seulas senyum menenangkan di bibirnya. "Adikku, kumohon adikku" bukannya menjawab lelaki itu menunjuk mobil yang terbalik.

"Paman, sebenarnya ada apa di sini?" Tanya Kibum pada salah seorang tim penyelamat.

"Terjadi kecelakaan, sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat. Kami baru berhasil mengeluarkan supirnya dan seorang wanita yang sudah tewas" ujar pria berumur tiga puluhan menjelaskan keadaannya. Kibum mengintip dari jendela di kursi penumpang. Ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan anak lelaki bermata bulat itu yang terjepit di dalam sana—tak sadarkan diri.

"Jongin! Jongin!" masih saja dengan teriakan histeris penuh kepiluan namun tak ada yang mendengar. "Paman, masih ada yang hidup di dalam sana" Kibum tak tahu apakah ia harus percaya pada dirinya atau tidak. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat siapapun dari tempatnya berada.

"Benarkah?" tim penyelamat kembali bergerak cepat. "Tuan muda ada apa ini?" Tanya salah satu pria berpakaian hitam yang mengikuti Kibum.

"Kalian bantu membalikkan mobil ini dan selamatkan anak kecil di dalam sana" perintah Kibum yang membuat pria berpakaian hitam lainnya turun dari mobil mereka dan mencoba bekerja sama membalik mobil terbalik itu.

"Dorong! Dalam hitungan ketiga!" seseorang memberi arahan. "SATU! DUA TIGA!" teriak mereka serempak.

BUGHHH

Mobil itu kembali ke posisi semula. Regu penyelamat mendongkrak pintu mobil kursi penumpang. Mereka cepat menarik tubuh anak lelaki bermata bulat yang hanya bisa di lihat Kibum tersebut, hati Kibum mencelos saat melihat seorang bocah berkulit Tan berusia tiga tahun berada di pelukan tubuh yang nyaris hancur milik anak lelaki bermata bulat yang sudah tak bernafas tersebut.

"Anak ini hidup" teriak paman regu penyelamat ketika mengecek nafas bocah tiga tahun yang sudah berhasil di pisahkan dari kakaknya tersebut. Hati Kibum seperti diremuk, ia mengingat ketiga kakaknya yang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ini terjadi padanya. "Dia tetap akan mati" Kibum kembali tersentak, ia melihat kebelakang, menemukan lelaki aneh dengan pedang dan pakaian tradisionalnya yang tadi ia lihat duduk di sampingnya di dalam taxy.

"Maksudmu?" Kibum merasa tidak suka, bukankah anak itu masih hidup. Pesimis sekali orang di hadapannya ini.

Lalaki itu menunjuk beberapa orang lelaki berjubah yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka. "Mereka para Shinigami dan salah satu dari mereka mengatakan dia ingin mengambil seseorang bernama Kim Jongin"

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Kibum tampak berpikir keras. Dan dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia seperti paranormal yang bisa melihat yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Para orang orang berjubah itu menarik lelaki bermata bulat beserta sepasang lelaki wanita dewasa yang berada di satu mobil dengan mereka. Menghilang.

Hanya tinggal seorang dari orang berjubah yang kini bersimpuh, mengelus pipi bocah tiga tahun. "Jongin, bangun~" panggilnya.

"Kau tak boleh membawanya" Kibum tak tahu keberanian dari mana, beberapa orang tak terlalu menghiraukannya, mereka tampak sibuk dengan penyelamatan satu satunya manusia yang hidup dalam kecelakaan mengerikan itu.

"Biarkan aku mengerjakan tugasku manusia, kau juga akan mendapatkan gilirannya nanti" Kibum terdiam. "Walaupun tak ku ambil sekarang, anak ini akan mati beberapa bulan kemudian karena kelaparan tanpa keluarga satupun di dunia ini"

"Aku bisa merawatnya, kumohon"

"Tidak" sebuah sabit melingkar di leher Kibum, tubuh Kibum membeku. "Singkirkan benda itu dari leher milikku"

"Wah, Kau kah itu Yokai Kyu? Kau ingin merusak kematian lagi?" Kyu—lelaki aneh berpakaian tradisional itu menodongkan pedangnya. "Aku mampu dan ku pastikan kau sangat tahu bahwa iblis tua sepertiku sangat mampu melakukannya", ia menyeringgai menakutkan. Kibum masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini, namun ia lebih memilih menatap anak berkulit Tan yang kini sepertinya mengalami masa kritisnya.

"Ambulannya belum tiba?" dia bertanya dan ia sepertinya mengerti ketika orang orang di sana hanya memasang tatapan sendu. "Kalian bantu aku!" perintahnya pada beberapa bawahan kakaknya, di gendongnya tubuh bocah tiga tahun itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku akan membawanya ke RS terdekat paman"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara berat yang begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Kibum menghentikan kakinya, ia mendongak dan menemukan salah satu kakaknya yang overprotective tengah menatap tajam pada orang orang berpakaian hitam yang sedari tadi banyak membantunya. "Dia terlambat sampai ke rumah ini"

"Hyung, ada kecelakaan kecil tadi dan aku sedikit membantu" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya cepat, memeluk Donghae—hyung keduanya erat agar pemikirannya sedikit tenang. Donghae memang terkesan paling childish diantara ketiga kakaknya, namun ia sangat tahu bahwa Donghae lah yang paling temperamental.

"Aku pulang" ucap Kibum dan Donghae cepat mengacak rambut adik bungsunya itu.

"Selamat datang, bagaimana liburanmu di Kyoto?"

Kibum bingung menjelaskannya, Kyoto indah, bahkan sangat menarik. Namun percayalah, seseorang yang berada di samping Kibum sekarang, seseorang bernama Kyu yang Kibum pastikan dengan matanya sendiri mengusir Shinigami terus mengikutinya sampai ke dalam kediamannya.

Takut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut pada sesuatu yang hanya kau saja yang dapat melihatnya. Sesuatu yang terlihat mengerikan dengan hawa mengintimidasi. Terkesan sangat menakutkan. Hantu. Sesuatu yang selalu Kibum hindari ketika mendengar cerita itu dari kakaknya yang terkadang bermaksud usil untuk menakutinya. Meskipun ia sangat tahu, Donghae hyungnyalah yang paling ketakutan karena itu.

"Kyoto sangat indah, menarik hyung" Kibum mengumbar senyum manisnya. Hanya itulah yang ia jelaskan dan ia yakin Siwon—hyung ketiganya akan setuju menanam modal untuk melestarikan bangunan bangunan bersejarah dan tempat tempat keramat di sana.

Donghae tersenyum, ia menyesal tak ikut serta dalam liburan semester Kibum. Apa daya, jadwal keartisannya membuat adiknya yang tak suka merepotkan orang lain itu harus bersedia ia tinggalkan. "Benarkah? Oh iya, Yesung hyung sudah menunggu kita, ayo pergi!"

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Kibum sekarang, berada di meja makan yang sama dengan ketiga orang kakaknya yang memiliki warna berbeda dan begitu mencolok. Khas keluarga bangsawan eropa di abad 19 mereka berkumpul di sebuah meja makan panjang dengan Yesung sang kakak tertua yang duduk di kursi utama. Donghae di sisi kirinya dan Siwon di sisi kanannya.

Kibum melirik Siwon, tepat di sampingnya—mencoba meminta penjelasan apa gerangan suasana menjadi begitu serius. Tentu saja tanpa alunan biola ataupun jejeran koki serta pelayan di ruang makan mereka. Hanya ada mereka berempat dan kesunyiaan, jangan lupakan figura ayah dan ibu mereka yang terpajang di dinding ruang makan di atas perapian tepat di belakang Yesung.

"Masuklah, Kim Ryeowook—ssi!" suara dingin Yesung terdengar, seorang lelaki yang Kibum pikir mungkin seusianya dengan fostur tubuh yang kecil memasuki ruang makan mereka. Alis Kibum terangkat sebelah, ia melirik Siwon dan Donghae, sepertinya keduanya sudah di beritahukan tentang kedatangan pria berperawakan mungil itu sebelumnya. Terlihat jelas dari keduanya yang tak mengajukan protes jikalau ada orang yang tak diundang di dalam ruangan makan yang mereka anggap agung.

Terlalu formal—

Inilah tempat tinggal dan lingkungan seorang Kim Kibum. Dan sepertinya ia tahu maksud dari kedatangan pria bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Dari manner yang di tunjukkan dan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu elegant. Namun Kibum sedikit melotot saat melihat seorang berpakaian sutra ala pangeran Korea berada di belakangnya.

"Kibummie" Donghae mencoba mengguncang tubuh sang adik yang kini terlihat gelisah. Demi apapun, Kibum takut. Pada bayang yang terlihat begitu jelas di belakang Kim Ryeowook, yang kini menatapnya tajam penuh aura intimidasi, seolah kepalanya akan segera melayang.

Sreett—

Seseorang membungkuk di sampingnya, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menemukan lelaki berkimono yang mengatakan dirinya bernama 'Kyu' tersenyum teduh padanya. Dengan bola mata berwarna merah darah yang menatapnya penuh cinta—ya ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana lelaki ini menatapnya.

Ryeowook membungkuk formal padanya, meski ia tahu bahwa Kim Ryeowook pun kini tengah terkejut menatap seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Kibum tahu siapa pria ini, seseorang yang sudah di persiapkan kakaknya sedari ia berusia begitu muda. Jodohnya—seseorang yang sudah di tunangankan dengannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Kim Ryeowook—ssi" begitulah Kim Kibum, dia hanya adik yang patuh dan belajar dengan baik bahwa segalanya telah di siapkan untuknya. Pria mungil di hadapannya ini juga sudah banyak menderita hanya demi menjadi pendamping orang yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyukai kalian, menyingkirlah dari milikku" Kyu menunjukkan kecemburuannya, memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. Kibum menatap kakak tertuanya yang menyeruput teh, tersenyum miring pada kedua kakaknya yang lain. "Kalian akan menikah tiga hari lagi, pastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik"

Itu perintah mutlak dan Kibum bisa mendengar geraman kebencian dari dua mahluk yang jelas bukan manusia di ruangan ini. "Kenapa sedari dulu kau tak pernah mendapatkan kebebasan? Aku membenci segalanya yang memiliki darah yang sama denganmu" Kyu berbisik dan Kibum hanya diam sambil mengulum senyumnya. Protektif—dan Kibum seolah tak pernah terganggu akannya.

"Mari makan bersama, kita akan membicarakan pernikahan kita setelahnya"

"A—aku mengerti" Ryeowook tersenyum canggung, menggenggam tangan orang yang datang dari masa lalu di belakangnya demi menahan amarah yang terus menguar.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hime!" Kyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, menatap rembulan di luar sana. Bola matanya yang berwarna kemerahan seolah menyala lebih terang.

Kibum kembali bergumam, ia lebih memilih mengelus rambut bocah tiga tahun berkulit Tan yang ia selamatkan beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kai~" panggil Kibum pada Jongin—bocah itu, merapikan poni yang menutupi mata sang bocah yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur ruangan VVIP rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

"_Kai nama yang indah yang satu satunya bisa kupikirkan sekarang. Hatiku merasa sakit melihatmu yang begitu bekerja keras melahirkan di dunia ini, seolah aku ingin menggantikanmu, aku siap jika ribuan anak panah dan pedang menancap di tubuh ini asalkan itu bisa mengurangi sakitnya. Aku membenci mahluk yang hidup di perutmu itu dan mencoba untuk keluar. Tapi ketika mendengar suaranya dan wujudnya yang indah, aku begitu menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangimu"_ Kyu mengucapkan kata demi kata yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu untuk sang Hime.

Kibum terkekeh, bulir bening mengalir di pipinya namun ia enggan untuk menghapusnya. Ia pernah mendengar gombalan klasik itu, masih terucap oleh orang yang sama. "Setengah manusia yang begitu kau sayangi dan banggakan. Kau menebas kepala – kepala iblis lain dan meneriakkan nama KAI pada mereka sebagai peringatan akan kekuatanmu dan keturunanmu, tapi apa daya, manusia adalah manusia, iblis adalah iblis. Dua darah dalam satu tubuh tidak akan bisa, Kai meninggalkan kita ketika bunga terakhir Sakura jatuh di permukaan bumi di gantikan hujan salju yang dingin"

Sedikit tergugah, Kyu tak percaya bahwa Kibum akan mengingat masa masa itu. Kibum beralih menatap Kyu dengan bola mata sehitam malamnya. "Itu adalah mimpi buruk untukku, aku kehilangan Kai dan aku kehilangan senyummu. Mimpi itu terus berulang hingga aku harus berulang kali ke psikiater karenanya"

"Hi—"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seolah aku seorang wanita. Aku lelaki dan namaku Kim Kibum, jika kau menginginkan mencintaiku sekali lagi, cintailah aku yang seperti ini"

Kyu menegakkan tubuhnya, langkah ringannya berubah menjadi lebih berat dan bersuara. Bola mata kemerahan itu berubah menjadi coklat gelap. Sosoknya mulai menyata, dapat dilihat oleh mata lain selain mata Kibum. Jongin terbangun, dia diam saja melihat Kyu yang kini menghapus bulir air mata di pipi Kibum. Bocah itu tersenyum, meski pandangan matanya yang kosong—menunjukkan ia sebenarnya belum sadar dari kritisnya.

Iblis itu mendekatkan wajahnya, meraih bibir merah Kibum yang sudah ratusan tahun tak ia rasakan. Mengecupnya pelan dan kemudian melumatnya pelan. "Oka—sama, Otou—sama" bibir mungil Jongin—Kai—berucap lembut memanggil keduanya.

_Aku tak pernah peduli_

_Seberapa lama aku menunggumu asalkan kau kembali_

_Setahun, dua tahun, seratus tahun bahkan ribuan tahun aku akan tetap menunggu_

_Kalau aku terluka kehilanganmu hari ini, esok aku akan tersenyum menemukanmu kembali_

_Jikalau lusa aku akan kehilanganmu lagi, aku yakin di hari selanjutnya aku akan melihatmu lagi. _

_Karena aku seorang yang setia, bukan! Aku seorang yang egois_

_Karena hidupku hanya untukmu dan taka da kematian tanpa dirimu._

Tepukan meriah memulai segalanya, Kyu—si iblis hanya bisa menepuk dadanya yang berisi hati yang hancur. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kibum yang baru saja mencium Kim Ryeowook di pesta pernikahan mewah tersebut. Kibum tersenyum, seolah menjadi penyembuh hatinya yang terluka. " Aku milikmu" gerak mulutnya bisa terbaca dengan jelas oleh Kyu.

Kyu, iblis yang terhormat membuang segalanya hanya demi seorang yang begitu ia cintai. Jikalau dahulu ia begitu bangga menunjukkan sang manusia sebagai miliknya kini ia tak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang mencintai Kibum di belakang semuanya. Bahkan di depan anaknya di masa itu.

Affair yang menyakitkan meski keduanya sama sama tahu mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

%ika. Zordick%

13 tahun kemudian—

"Mom, aku pergi" seorang remaja berkulit Tan memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang kini sedang menyeduh teh hangat untuk suaminya yang kini membaca majalah di meja makan di ruang makan sederhananya. Kai beralih memeluk Kibum—seseorang yang membaca majalah di meja makannya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai menuangkan teh di gelasnya.

"Dad, aku pergi. Aku hampir terlambat" ujar Kai melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju keluar rumahnya. "Biarkan Mr. Shin yang mengantarmu!" kata Ryeowook.

"Tidak, biarkan Kyu yang mengantarnya" potong Kibum tenang. "Baiklah, aku pergi! Ayo Kyu—ssi"

"Kibum!" Ryeowook menggeram, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Matanya menatapa nyalang pada Kibum yang kini meletakkan majalahnya. "Jika kau cemburu dan mulai mencintaiku, aku akan segera menulis surat cerai untuk kita"

"Kau—" nafas Ryeowook tercekat, tak menerima pernyataan Kibum yang seolah menjadikan dirinya seorang yang di peralat di sini. "Aku istrimu!"

"Aku tahu" Kibum kini menatap Ryeowook, kepedihan terlihat di matanya. "Bertindaklah sebagai istriku yang baik dan ibu Kai yang sempurna. Maafkan aku!" Kibum beranjak, ia membungkuk pada sosok yang kakinya tak menyentuh lantai, dengan pakaian adat korea lama khas pangeran yang menatap mereka sendu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriakan histeris Ryeowook terdengar dan Sungmin—si hantu pangeran beberapa abad yang lalu itu tersenyum perih mendengarnya. "TINGGALKAN IBLIS BODOH ITU, HARUSNYA IA TAK PERNAH ADA DIANTARA BENANG TAKDIR KITA!"

"Ya, seperti aku yang tak seharusnya mengenalmu, permainsuri" gumaman Sungmin tak terdengar oleh Ryeowook. "Aku ingin kembali ke sisiNya, mengenang dirimu dari sana tanpa harus melihatmu yang menderita seperti ini"

END

Ya… ya … ya

Ini sebenarnya ringkasan FF makanya jangan heran jika alurnya kecepatan dan tidak sempurna. Bwahahahahahah xD

Tapi biarlah menjadi one shoot saja untuk selamanya atau untuk sementara. Ka juga tidak tahu, lihat mood ka. Sekarang ka tengah menyiapkan ff chapteran yang lain. Tapi seperti biasa akan lama publish, tapi ka usahakan cepat sebelum bulan ini berakhir.

Ini Cuma FF iseng iseng. Yang tertarik menunggu cerita lengkap versinya ya sabar saja nunggunya kalau ka niat, tapi jika ada yang ingin membuat versi lengkap sendiri silahkan PM ka, nanti ka kasih tahu jalan ceritanya dan kamu tinggal buat. Hahahahaha xD *dibunuh.

Baiklah sampai sini dulu, bye~

Sampai jumpa di UNNAME, NKW dan Jendral's Qin Family yang paling lambat publish akhir Maret ini.


End file.
